1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in or with a mobile device to identify audible samples for use in a speech recognition capability.
2. Information
Mobile devices (e.g., cellular/smart phones, PDAs, notebook computers, navigation devices, etc.) may receive user inputs through various user interfaces. For example, one or more buttons may be provided in a keypad or through a touch screen. Additionally, in some devices a speech recognition capability may be provided. A speech recognition capability may, for example, compare speech samples obtained from a microphone with audible samples that may be stored in memory or on a server in a network or computing cloud. The audible samples may, for example, relate to words or phrases or portions thereof which have been provided in advance. In certain instances, there may be a training process conducted during which the speech recognition capability attempts to refine and/or establish audible samples that a user may provide in the future. For example, as part of a training process a user may be asked to read text passages and/or pronounce certain words.
In certain implementations, a speech recognition capability may become very complex and require significant processing capabilities and memory storage capabilities. Indeed, for some mobile devices it may be more efficient to transmit speech samples over a network (e.g., a wireless network) to one or more other computing devices which provide all or part of the speech recognition capability. Unfortunately, there may be situations wherein a mobile device may temporarily lack network access and/or network performance may result in slow response times. In other situations, an on-board speech recognition capability may be significantly limited to just an established set of audible samples which may not always be applicable or useful to a user of a mobile device. Hence, a user may decide to simply forego or avoid the use of speech-based inputs.